Heaven beside you
by GiuliaTheMartian
Summary: 'Pelo menos amanhã morrerei com um sorriso no rosto e a certeza de que se for para o maldito inferno novamente meu anjo me salvará'.


Não existia lugar mais tenso do que aquele. Todos aqueles olhares apreensivos, pensando no que aconteceria no dia seguinte. A incerteza tomava conta de todos, era aquele sentimento horrível de não saber se veriam o Sol sair de seu leito mais uma vez. E era assim quase todos os anos.

Cinco anos seguidos os irmão Winchester passaram por essa agonia para salvar o mundo. Cinco anos seguidos eles acharam que não viveriam outro dia, que morreriam como heróis desconhecidos.

Dean já estava no seu sexto copo de uísque barato. Mesmo que o gosto fosse inacreditavelmente horrível, beber era a única coisa que o mantinha calmo naquela hora. Seus olhos estavam grudados no velho relógio de parede da casa de Bobby. Já fazia quatro horas que Castiel havia saído. O anjo nunca demorava mais do que uma para voltar.

A preocupação estava tomando conta do humano deixando-o cada vez mais inquieto. Mas bastou uma desviada de olhar para que Cas aparecesse na sua frente.

Dean lentamente levantou e com os olhos brilhando admirou o anjo. Reparou em cada detalhe como se fosse a primeira vez que o vira. Seus cabelos negros, o sobretudo cáqui que ficava perfeito nele, aqueles olhos, todo pequeno detalhe despertava o desejo que ele tinha pelo anjo.

– Você me preocupou seu imbecil – disse Dean em um tom levemente agressivo.

– Eu tinha coisas a resolver.

– Você e suas coisas. Poderia pelo menos por um dia parar de se preocupar em resolver tudo e ficar aqui comigo porque você sabe que amanhã eu posso não voltar. – Dean disse aquelas palavras enquanto virava as costas e subia para o seu quarto deixando o anjo ali parado sem reação.

Cas subiu logo após o loiro. Encontrou-o sentado em sua cama com as mãos sobre os olhos. Sentou ao seu lado e acariciou de leve as suas costas.

– Se eu não julgasse essas 'coisas' importantes eu não teria o deixado essa noite. Só fiz o necessário para que amanhã eu possa ajuda-los. – O anjo ergueu a cabeça do humano e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

– Você não é o único aqui que se preocupa Dean. Você não é o único que ama.

Aquelas palavras foram mais que inesperadas. O caçador tentou por vários meses esconder seu amor pelo anjo, mas pelo jeito seus esforços foram em vão. Dean olhou fundo nos olhos do amado, sabia que aquelas palavras foram sinceras. O humano falou envergonhado:

– Eu te amo e sempre te amarei, não importa se amanhã quando eu morrer eu vá para o inferno, eu só quero seu corpo grudado ao meu e esquecer todas as preocupações por algumas horas. Eu quero você.

O anjo não pareceu surpreso.

– Dean... eu.. eu não teria tanta certeza sobre morrer amanhã.

Cas beijou-o enquanto desabotoava a surrada camisa azul do caçador expondo seu abdômen definido. Deu leves mordidas em seus mamilos e deu vários beijos em seu peitoral descendo até a região de seu membro.

Retirou lentamente a calça enquanto beijava o loiro. Sentiu seu membro ficar rígido assim que começou a acaricia-lo sobre a cueca. Terminou de despir o caçador deixando seu corpo perfeitamente desenhado exposto. Agora ele era seu.

O anjo começou dando leves beijos em sua virilha e acariciando o membro do humano. Depois começou a masturba-lo arrancando gemidos de prazer. Aqueles sons eram como música para seu ouvido.

Cas olhou nos olhos de Dean e disse:

– Caso não se importe poderia virar de costas. – disse o anjo com um tom e um olhar inexperiente. Ele não deixava de ser cordial até nesses momentos.

Dean sabia que o anjo nunca fizera tal coisa, mas isso não importava no momento pois ele estava com a coisa que mais almejava. Então sem relutar, consentiu e virou-se.

O anjo introduziu seu membro na entrada apertada do humano arrancando-lhe gemidos tanto de dor quanto de prazer. Começou fazendo movimentos lentos para frente e para trás, aumentando a velocidade conforme o humano pedia.

- Eu vou para o inferno por causa disso. – disse Dean em meio a gemidos e suspiros.

- Não importa, eu te tirarei de lá outra vez se for preciso.

Cas continuou fazendo tais movimentos arrancando cada vez mais gemidos do caçador. Não interessava se ele era um anjo e aquilo que estava fazendo era visto com maus olhos por seus irmãos, agora estava só ele e o homem que mais amava.

A intensidade dos movimentos aumentava e enquanto isso o anjo masturbava o humano, que não demorou muito para falar:

– Cas.. Eu vou ...

Cas assentiu e disse:

- Eu também!

Não deu tempo de acabar a frase e Cas sentiu o líquido quente descendo por sua mão. Virou Dean de frente para ele e deu-lhe um sorriso. Não precisava de mais nada, só aquele pequeno gesto bastava para que Dean se sentisse bem.

Em meio a suspiros o anjo disse:

- Fico feliz em ter passado esta provável última noite com você meu amor.

– Eu não poderia pensar em um final melhor para minha medíocre vida. Se amanhã eu vier a falecer, lembrar-me-ei desse momento e morrerei mais feliz do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo. Nenhum anjo, demônio, ceifeiro, nem o maldito Lúcifer ou Miguel conseguiram tirar este sorriso do meu rosto, eu te amo Cas, mais do que tudo.

- Eu te amo Dean, e amanhã não morreremos, triunfaremos e seremos novamente os heróis desconhecidos.

Cas deu-lhe outro beijo antes de sumir como de costume. Ele sabia que o caçador precisava dormir.

Dean deu um longo suspiro, queria que ele ficasse com ele naquele momento. Sua partida despertou novamente o nervosismo em seu coração, queria estar nos braços de Castiel naquele momento, só assim iria acalmar essa agonia que brotava em seu peito.

Mas sabia que deveria dormir, então, fechou seus olhos e pensou:

_'Pelo menos amanhã morrerei com um sorriso no rosto e a certeza de que se for para o maldito inferno novamente meu anjo me salvará'._


End file.
